Censorship of The Amazing World of Gumball in the Asian Pacific
The Amazing World of Gumball is censored on several TV networks, including Cartoon Network Asia Pacific and TV5, due to scenes little kids could imitate or that are too inappropriate. Cartoon Network Asia Pacific Season 1 The Responsible * The television exploding is cut. The Dress * Any instance of Gumball wearing no clothing and his full body being shown is zoomed into his face. **Though on a side note the above edit couldn't be seen in any way on a normal airing of The Dress on December 20, 2011 at 10:00 a.m, on July 11, 2012 at 12:00 a.m, and on January 18, 2013 at 6:00 p.m. The Spoon * At the end of the episode when Nicole threatens to beat up Sal Left Thumb and saying "Five minutes is all I need!" is cut. The Pressure * Any instance with the word "bloodpact", the "blood" part is cut out changing it to just "pact". * Any instances with jumping out windows is cut. * The girls quick reaction before Gumball and Darwin kiss is cut. * Gumball and Darwin commenting on how great their kiss was is cut. The Painting * Mr. Small lighting the painting on fire is cut. The Mystery * Rocky playing with chemicals is cut. The Prank * The paramedics pulling the bucket off of Richard's head is cut probably to cover up the way his head is shaped after the bucket is pulled off. Also the next scene starts when Richard's head is back to normal. The Party * The entire Miss. Simian and Principal Brown kissing dialogue is cut entirely making the episode end with Darwin singing. The Sock * The entire jumping out the window dialogue is cut out altogether unlike CN Australia which only censors the actual jumping out the window. * The entire food, water, and love dialogue (including the kissing) is cut out entirely to Gumball asking if him and Darwin were asked in for a reason. The Moustache * Gumball's butt transformation was cut out. * Richard trying to get his boobs to stand up is cut. * The part of the men song mentioning having kids is cut. The Date * Gumball falling out of the window when Mr. Cuddles attacked him is cut. The Poltergeist * Only the first half of the electrofat proccess is seen only showing the small effect cutting out the electrocution altogether. * The entire flashback scene is cut out possibly because CN Asia Pacific thought it showed that it was okay to bully people around. * "Wanna make out?" is cut. The Picnic * The squirrels threatening to nibble on Gumball and Darwin's corpses is cut out. * Any instances with Gumball become naked from eating by Darwin is zoomed into Gumball's face. The Car *Mr. Robinson said "What the...?" to Gumball and Darwin who finished trimming the lawn was cut. * The scene where Richard says "Now make me beautiful!" was zoomed into his face so it wouldn't feature his breasts with the Electro Fat attached to them. *Richard's scene where he was trying to fix the dented car was cut. *The part where the Robinsons hit the Watterson's car was cut. The Curse * The football pole falling down on Gumball is cut. Season 2 The Knights * Tobias mentioning his toes swelling up when Mr. Fitzgerald closes the door on his foot is cut out. The Words * The Words has refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to references to bullying. The Skull * Much like CN USA, the entire shock therapy scene was cut out The Bet * Miss Simian cuddling Gumball and Bobert setting Miss Simian on fire is cut to Gumball running away from Bobert. Christmas * Christmas has only aired from December 8th-23rd as it would only be appropiate if the episode aired around Christmas time. * The Wattersons running over Santa Claus is cut. TV5 Season 1 The Kiss *The whole scene of Darwin's trauma therapy was cut to keep impressionable views from copying Gumball. Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Asian Pacific censorship